Various types of suture anchors have been developed for securing soft tissue to bone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,523 to Schmieding and U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,202 to Dreyfuss, both of which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose a tissue repair method using a rigid anchor structure with a driving end for creating a hole in bone and an opposing disk for capturing the soft tissue. A need exists for a simplified anchor solution used in soft tissue repair that sufficiently fixes the soft tissue to bone and locks the same in place.